mariofandomcom-20200222-history
Bowser
Bowser, alternatively referred to as King Koopa and known in Japan as Koopa, is a video game character in Nintendo's Mario universe. Bowser is the primary antagonist and the archenemy of Mario in the Mario series of video games, and is pure evil, selfish, hot-tempered, and vicious. He is the leader and most powerful of the turtle-like Koopa race. Although Bowser has joined forces with Mario in a few games, he never ceases to kidnap Princess Peach and to conquer the Mushroom Kingdom since his first appearance in Super Mario Bros. As the central villain of one of the world's most popular video game franchises, Bowser is easily one of the most recognizable video game villains ever, though he has Comic-Relief roles in most of the RPGs. Though their origins are unknown, Bowser has eight children; the seven Koopalings and Bowser Jr.. Bowser's most famous attacks are the Bowser Punch and the Bowser Flame. Family Bowser is shown to have eight children. Seven of them, the Koopalings, debuted in Super Mario Bros. 3. Super Mario Sunshine featured an eighth child: Bowser Jr.. Recently, for the first time in the series, both Bowser Jr. and the Koopalings appeared in New Super Mario Bros. Wii. Appearances In his first appearance, Bowser appears at the end of each of the eight worlds (Level X-4). These areas are "dungeon stages" and are characterized by white brick platforms, ample lava and spinning sticks of fire that can burn Mario/Luigi. Bowser waits at the end, on a bridge over a pool of lava. By grabbing the axe at the right end of the bridge, Mario\Luigi can cut the rope at the end, making the bridge collapse and sending Bowser into the pit of lava below. Alternatively, Bowser can also be defeated by repeatedly shooting him with fireballs. Due to graphic limitations, the in-game Bowser does not seem to have hair, although the official artwork for the game, as well as the remake in Super Mario All-Stars, depicted him with hair. Bowser throws hammers in Super Mario Bros., similar to the Hammer Bros., but this ability has largely been dropped; exceptions being throwing hammers with magic in Super Princess Peach, and he also threw hammers at the beginning of Super Mario RPG, and uses them as his primary attack in Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga when he is teaming up with Popple, while Dry Bowser (his skeletal form) in New Super Mario Bros. and New Super Mario Bros. Wii throws bones in a similar manner. Though Bowser appears in the Japanese sequel to Super Mario Bros. (a title known outside Japan as Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels), he appears and behaves identically to his original incarnation. Only in Super Mario Bros. 3 did Bowser return with a new plot and a new look. For the first time in the games, players saw Bowser with a mane of red hair, a look that has remained with Bowser ever since. This time, Bowser only appears at the end of the final level: his castle at the end of World 8, where Mario and Luigi have to trick him into crashing through his floor in order to defeat him (although he could also be defeated with several fireballs or hammers.) This game also introduces Bowser's first seven children, the Koopalings. Despite the presence of offspring, no mate of Bowser has appeared in any story, and his only known relationship is his marriage to a reluctant Princess Peach in Super Paper Mario. Super Mario World Bowser's next appearance in a standard 2-D platform adventure was Super Mario World. There, he once again appears as the final boss in the Valley of Bowser. Bowser's children, the Koopalings, again make an appearance. Here, Nintendo introduces something that would continue to be associated with Bowser through the rest of his video game appearances to date: Bowser riding the Koopa Clown Car. Fireballs now proved to be useless, and the player had to defeat him by stunning his Mechakoopas and tossing them back at him. Super Mario RPG For the first time ever, in Super Mario RPG, Bowser becomes a full-fledged ally to Mario. After being thrown out of his castle (called a keep in this game) by the Smithy Gang (the antagonists of the game), he reluctantly joins Mario on his quest to recover the star pieces and repair the mystical Star Road, thus defeating Smithy and returning Bowser's castle to Bowser. Super Mario 64/Super Mario DS In Super Mario 64 and Super Mario DS, Bowser invades Peach's castle and imprisons its inhabitants in the walls with the magic of the stolen Power Stars. Mario (and in Super Mario 64 DS, Luigi and Wario (The player starts off as Yoshi) tracks Bowser down by collecting the Stars, one by one. In each of his three encounters with Bowser, Mario must defeat him by catching him by the tail and tossing him into the spiked bombs stationed around the ring in which the battle with Bowser takes place. In these games, Bowser appears noticeably larger and more menacing than in previous games. Luigi's Mansion In Luigi's Mansion, Madame Clairvoya tells Luigi that Bowser has been "soundly defeated" by Mario, and speculates that King Boo might have revived him, suggesting that Bowser was presumed destroyed following his latest clash with Mario. His demise is an unconfirmed event however, as the Bowser-like entity of Luigi's Mansion is never identified, and is merely piloted as a suit by King Boo, who is the final boss and ultimate villain of the game. Interestingly enough, at the end of the game, the Bowser-like spirit is also trapped in the painting with King Boo. Super Mario Sunshine In Super Mario Sunshine, Bowser cons his newly-introduced son, Bowser Jr., into disguising himself as Mario and painting the resort of Isle Delfino with graffiti. Near the end of the game, he explains to Mario that Bowser told him Peach was his mother. In the end, Mario battles both Bowser and Bowser Jr., high atop Corona Mountain. When Mario wins, the father and son watch from a distance, and Bowser apologizes for his deception; his son dismisses it, saying he already knew and only wished to fight Mario again, which pleases Bowser. Once again, Bowser has grown much larger than he has been in previous games. Super Princess Peach In Super Princess Peach, Bowser, after hearing about a mysterious and powerful artifact hidden on Vibe Island, decides to search for said artifact, and he consequently also builds his summer villa there. Eventually, Bowser finds the artifact, the Vibe Scepter, which is capable of controlling and manipulating the emotions of others. Bowser proceeded to entrust a Goomba with the Vibe Scepter and then orders this Goomba to lead a brigade of Hammer Bros. to attack Princess Peach's Castle. Bowser's raiding party succeeds in capturing Mario, Luigi and several Toads. Unfortunately for Bowser, his Goomba minion proved incapable of handling the Vibe Scepter's power and ended-up casting a spell over Vibe Island, unleashing chaos throughout. After all of the Toads and Luigi are rescued, Princess Peach and her umbrella ally, Perry, can face Bowser who, with the Vibe Scepter, can increase his power; regardless, Bowser is still defeated and Mario is freed by the princess. New Super Mario Bros. In New Super Mario Bros., Bowser is the first boss. He is fought the same way as in the original Super Mario Bros. (except the axe is replaced with a generic switch which performs the same function), but this time, the lava he falls in disfigures him into a Dry Bones-like skeleton. The reanimated Bowser skeleton, named Dry Bowser or Skeleton Bowser, is later fought in the first World 8 castle, before Bowser Jr. resurrects his father in a potion-filled cauldron just in time for the game's final showdown. In this showdown, Bowser is a bit smarter, and will attempt to lunge at the player when the player gets behind him. Yoshi's Island DS Bowser also appeared in the Nintendo DS game Yoshi's Island DS as the game's main antagonist. In this game, Bowser travels back in time in search of seven legendary stars that can apparently give him the power to rule the universe. The search for these stars lead Bowser to kidnap babies all across the planet thinking that the stars are located in the hearts of certain babies. Bowser appears as the game's final boss, right after his younger self. Mario Kart DS Once a totally despised criminal, Bowser has occasionally stepped down from his position of evilness to have some fun with Mario and his friends in the Nintendo DS game Mario Kart DS. He is still a long ways from perfect, as he often kidnaps the princess or causes trouble in Mushroom Kingdom. As a racer, Bowser is extremely heavy. That's good for top speed, but horrible for acceleration and off-track racing. Super Paper Mario "Will I marry Peach? Are you kidding?! The answer's YES!!!"- Bowser Bowser made an appearance in the Wii game Super Paper Mario. Princess Peach is forced to marry him by the mysterious Count Bleck and Nastasia. However, the union between them reveals the Chaos Heart, which would produce The Void that would threaten all of existence. He reluctantly joins up with Mario and Peach (as well as Luigi, who joins later on) to stop the evil Count Bleck and his minions. Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Games Bowser makes an appearance in the official game of the 2008 Beijing Olympics. He is classed as a 'Power' type and has alot of Power and Stamina. He is very good at the Hammer Throw, but not so good at 100m. Super Mario Galaxy "I will rule a galactic empire with Peach by my side!!"- Bowser Mario fights Bowser in Super Mario Galaxy. He is significantly larger than in Super Mario 64, but not as large as in Super Mario Sunshine. The Introduction Movie shows Bowser summoning a large UFO, which literally carves Peach's Castle from the Mushroom World, whilst his Airships (which make a return for the first time since Super Mario Bros. 3) lift the entire castle into Space - the setting for the rest of the game. His plan here is to create a Galaxy in the center of the universe as a seat of power for a galactic empire controlling them all. He is fought three times in the game. The first time is at Bowser's Star Reactor. The second is at Bowser's Dark Matter Plant. The final is at Bowser's Galaxy Reactor. Super Smash Bros. Bowser is also a playable character in Super Smash Bros Melee and Super Smash Bros Brawl. In Brawl, he uses his final smash by turning into Giga Bowser. See also Bowser (SSBM) and Bowser (SSBB) New Super Mario Bros. Wii In New Super Mario Bros. Wii, Bowser sends the Koopalings and Bowser Jr. to kidnap Princess Peach on her birthday. When Mario beats Bowser Jr. in his Airship at World 8, Kamek takes Peach into Bowser's Castle. Mario eventually reaches Bowser with what appears to be Peach in a cage hanging behind him. He is able to spit fire. Every so often in the battle he will jump high into the air. This allows Mario to pass underneath Bowser and hit the switch underneath the cage. It causes the platform that Bowser is standing on to disappear, causing him to fall. However "Peach" reveals herself to really be Kamek who proceeds to turn Bowser into a giant. Giant Bowser spits giant fireballs at Mario that can destroy parts of the wall. Mario eventually reaches another switch with the real Princess Peach in a cage hanging above it. The switch causes Bowser to fall and frees Peach from the cage. After the credits play, the Koopalings are seen trying to push Bowser right-side up. Eventually, they succeed but cause Bowser Castle fall on top of him. ja:クッパ es:Bowser it:Bowser de:Bowser Gallery 250px-BowserNSMBWii-1-.png|Bowser's artwork of New Super Mario Bros. Wii emblème bowser.jpg|Bowser's emblem bowser.gif|Bowser in one of Mario and Luigi RPG games SSBB Bowser.jpg|Bowser in Super Smash Bros. Brawl bowser-big.png|Bowser breakdancing from Dance Dance Revolution Mario Mix bowser_33815.jpg|Paper Bowser 300pxBowserMP8.png|Bowser in Mario Party 8 normal_bowser.jpg|Bowser in Super Mario Galaxy Suiper Mario 64 DS Bowser.jpg|Bowser in Super Mario 64 DS super-mario-rpg-bowser-character-artwork-big.jpg|Bowser in Super Mario RPG MKWiiBowser.jpg|Bowser in Mario Kart Wii MKDSBowser.jpg|Bowser in Mario Kart DS. Category:Characters Category:Royalty Category:Bosses Category:Paper Mario series characters Category:Mario & Sonic At The Olympic Games characters Category:Brawl Characters Category:Villains Category:Koopas